dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Mathewson
Danny Mathewson is the self-insert of DanMat6288. He's known to be a quiet, humble type who's always willing to do what's right yet dislikes fighting greatly. Danny's fictional self is written to come from Sixburg, a town briefly mentioned in the EarthBound fan comic Mother 2: Harmony and comes with psychic powers. Background Born the youngest of two older sisters, Danny always was a quiet but kind child. He was about seven when four adolescents named Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo went on their mission to save the world from the cosmic horror called Giygas. He had a relatively uneventful elementary and middle school experience. Then while in high school, his life was put in jeopardy. Danny was walking along a bridge when the boards gave way, and the poor guy was left dangling for his life for a number of minutes. He was soon after rescued, but he never felt so scared in his life (certainly didn't help with his fear of heights). Though something peculiar happened that day... from then on, he somehow knew what people were thinking and saw weird things in his dreams he didn't really understand. It was apparent he was capable of PSI much like the Chosen Four. But since he didn't know how to get in touch with the Chosen Four (not that he had the guts to try), he had to look up research material for and study the nature of his newfound powers himself. After graduating high school, Danny first considered taking the art course at Fiveton University, but as his family couldn't afford the tuition, we went to Sixburg Community College instead. After graduating, he mostly spent his time freelancing cartoons for people while trying to look for a job. Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival One day, while visiting Fiveton while his dad was making a historical research trip, Danny--with a backpack full of important possessions to him, plugged his iCell in to recharge. However, a bizarre mix of a short circuit and left over transdimensional energies from the dimensional tear incident a few years back teleported a physically and emotionally shocked Danny to Portal Park. That just left him wondering where the heck he was and where he was supposed to go from there... Present Roles Personality Danny is a quiet, humble individual who doesn't fare well in or in front of large crowds. However, he's a very kind person who is willing to help another out if need be. Danny dislikes fighting--not just physical fighting but arguing as well, so if he is in a conversation that would inevitably lead to such, he will change the subject.Danny harbors a fear of heights, fire, and the dark. He can also be something of a perfectionist while at the same time kind of lazy, and those two traits can conflict with each other sometimes. Danny hates the use of profane words, though he won't say anything against those who use them unless they're dropping a cuss word practically every other second, because unfortunately there are people like that. Abilities PSI--exclusively non-offensive (assist, recover, and other). While he's great at performing, say, Lifeup or Defense Up, he can't learn any direct attack moves; this could be linked to his general aversion to fighting. Still, PSI techniques such as Offense/Defense Down, Hypnosis, or Brainshock can easily be used against an opponent if Danny ever finds himself between a rock and a hard place. Skills Danny's skills mainly rest in the artistic field. Though he is no Michelangelo by any means, nor does he ever claim himself to be, he has a "quaint" cartoon style to his art many have claimed to "recognize a mile away" when they come across his works. He is also somewhat talented with a computer and easily picks up on how to run a particular program when he plays around with it enough. His culinary skills are... mediocre at best, but living by himself has been forcing him to improve upon that somewhat. Trivia *Danny is left handed. Category:Original characters Category:Self-inserts Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:DanMat6288's applicants